On a mobile broadband network, in order to provide end-to-end quality of service (Quality of Service, QoS) guarantee for a user equipment (User Equipment, UE), the network needs to perform policy and charging control on a mobile terminal according to certain service control rules. The foregoing service control rules may be classified into two types: one type is a dynamic or predefined rule, namely a PCC rule, under a policy and charging control (Policy and Charging Control, PCC) architecture; and the other type is a static rule when a PPC architecture does not exist. When congestion occurs on a mobile broadband network, a gateway device may perform congestion control on a UE according to an obtained rule and a service type, for example, discarding service packets of some services.
However, a gateway device performs congestion control on all UEs by using a same control policy (such as a PCC rule or a static rule), thereby resulting in relatively poor flexibility and accuracy of congestion control.